Dark prussiaX readerX sweeden: save me
by broken.m-i-r-r-o-r.morrow
Summary: You loud bang upstairs and struggled against your chains that hurt your wrist. You felt a cold wind coming from upstairs and the fact that you were *coughs* in the nude did not help. Ever since you can remember (that isn't long maybe 8 years at the most and your probably around 16) you have been chained to this post and everyday Prussia came in and beat you merciless...


_warning i do not own hetalia and its rated m for a reason _

(your pov)  
You loud bang upstairs and struggled against your chains that hurt your wrist. You felt a cold wind coming from upstairs and the fact that you were *coughs* in the nude did not help. Ever since you can remember (that isn't long maybe 8 years at the most and your probably around 16) you have been chained to this post and everyday Prussia came in and beat you merciless. You finally gave up and bowed your head. You didn't even lift it when the door opened. You heard a gasp and ignored it thinking that Prussia was drunk and was having another one of his amnesia attacks that you craved for (he always seemed nicer when he had one and he would even untie you) it was until you heard the boats shuffling that you halfway looked at a pair of Short tough legs… 'That isn't Prussia' you felt scared. the light switch on and you flinched at the effect the blinding light had on you which may I ad was a huge effect considering that in the 8 years you have been here you haven't seen the light. You close your eyes tight as the legs came closer out of the shadows of the stairs to reveal some abs to but you didn't have the guts to look up besides it was too bright anyways.  
"Berwald, guys come here I think … I think this girl is dead" that's when you heard for other pairs of feet shuffle in the room.  
"Aww why did such a cute girl like that have to be dead" you heard a Danish accent that got more and more annoying by the second.  
"Mathis you pervert" you herd three things: a smack, choking sounds and a slap  
"You guys cut it out, guys look I don't think she is dead… she lost a lot of blood and is pale and all but her chest is slowly rising and falling." You felt a warm hand on your head slowly staring at the top and working its way down to the cheek.  
You chose that moment to jerk your eyes open and shut them again because of the light a whining sound came from your throat "…"  
Berwald looked like he understood and cut off the light than he put a blindfold on your eyes lightly "this should help" he turned on the light again and your eyes didn't hurt as much but instead of feeling a warm grip like you did before you felt a cold hand groping on your chest. You weakly pulled away but it was in enough. You heard a bang "ow Emil what was that for" you felt the strong hands around your wrist again "I'm sorry my brother tends to be…" you made the whining sound again as you felt pain in your wrist again.  
You fell limp to the ground but you didn't actually hit it considering that there was a small arm that was under your arm. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around you "Whoa I got you"  
"Wow and they call me the perv look at Berwald" you held onto his shirt completely confused he picked you up bridal style  
"M'wife I need you to go ahead with the rest of them and get our spare room read I will get there as soon as I can also can you tell sealand to do his chores"  
"I told you calling me that Sweden" you titled your head to the side  
"S-sw-swee-" you tried talking but you hasn't talked since you first came here and you didn't know how to do it  
"Awwwwwwwww Norway she is so cute… I want to hug her so much" you herd than Danish speak again  
Then you heard a loud clank "Mathis you pervert I will never let you touch her" a cold voice talk.  
"Why are you so mean" you heard a whiny voice cry but they faded away as walking noises where made on the steps. You automatically tensed at the noise and clutched onto Berwald shirt  
"H-h-h" you whispered trying to say help  
"Shhhh I'm here it's alright they are just leaving" he seemed to know what you were distressing about and picked you up "I want to take you home is that alright"  
You slowly nod and hugged yourself close to him "sc-scar-scared"

(Berwald's Pov)

He smiled at how you said your first complete word "it's alright I got you" he headed home and was met with the rest of the people you had already fell asleep  
Tino pushed the rest of them away "the room is ready I put in those special lights that will we developed last month I can help attend her wounds… whoa why are you so tense right now"  
Berwald frowned "on the way home I felt like I was being followed do you think that Prussia could have survived that blow? It was meant to kill him I wonder why he wants this girl so much" he looked down at your limp body with a look full of something that could never be recognized before in the Swedish man and even Tino was surprised.  
"Berwald… that's weird your expression just…" Berwald looked up the intimidating glare came back "um never mind we need to get her fixed up "He nodded  
after three hours they had you clean revealing your true skin color and that after carefully getting most of your wounds healed they came across the small problem that they hadn't thought about… clothes Tino finally spoke up "I will go get her some" it was a good thing to because for some reason he didn't want to leave your side. He took the blind fold off your eyes and smiled you had lovely (e/c) eyes that for some reason when he looked at them he tried not blush but always failed.

(your pov)

You woke up and looked at him and his blue eyes and pulled the cover your nose tightly it was warm and smelled like your one and only savior "th-thirsty" you were getting better at talking but you still stuttered and you could only speak one word at a time.  
He nodded and got you some water but only let you sip on it a little at a time "slow down if you drink to quickly you can puke"  
"Cold" you whispered now that you got your water you were feeling better but every 8 seconds you were shivering like a leaf.  
"M'wife is getting something for you" he smiled and felt your forehead and it quickly vanished "you have a fever" he called for sealand  
"T-Tino-s-Sweden-w-wife" you stuttered and spoke unsurely low  
He smiled and told sealand to bring him some aspin for you "not really… you can call me Berwald"  
"Berwald" you said without stuttering and he blushed you reached out to touch his check "sick?"  
"No" he took your hand and in put the asprin in it "in love"  
You swallowed it "what – is- love?" your unsureness in your words coming back  
"You will know it soon" he petted you hair  
"Berwald?" you looked at him  
He looked back "what?"  
"What is my name" you looked at him  
"Hmm I don't know how about …. (Your name)" he smiled at you  
It made you happy for some reason "love" you whispered and rolled over onto his lap to fall asleep

(Deleted scene tine's point of view)

Tino came home with the clothes. Sealand grabbed them from her. "Hi mama…"  
"Hi sealand" he let him call him that since Berwald called him m'wife it confused the young boy. Mathis came out of the hallway wiping a trail of blood from his nose "don't go in that new girl's room it is a serious overload what Berwald is doing"  
With that Tino went running into the hallway stopping at the door and he looked into the room Mathis had lied all Berwald was doing was laying next to you on top the cover with his arm wrapped around your waist they were both asleep  
Sealed looked past him and smiled whispering "mama is the new going to be the new girl going to be the new mama?"


End file.
